Townspeople in Jail
Allan-a-Dale: Man, oh, man. Prince John sure made good his threat. And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. guitar And if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. Yep, I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. Every town Has its ups and downs Sometimes ups Outnumber the downs But not in Nottingham I'm inclined to believe slurps If we weren't so down We'd up and leave We'd up and fly If we had wings for flyin' Can't you see the tears we're cryin' Can't there be some happiness For me Not in Nottingham bell rings Sexton: Friar Tuck... sighs I don't think anyone is coming. Friar Tuck: You're right, Sexton, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. Sexton's wife: Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince John taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? Friar Tuck: Yes, those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church... sighing... empty. (Sexton enters the mouse getting a piece of coin and returns with it) Sexton's wife: Friar Tuck, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor. Friar Tuck: Your last farthing? Aw, little sister, no one can give more than that. (puts a coin in the poor box) Bless you both. Sexton: Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. Friar Tuck: Well, it's rainin' now. chuckles Things can't get worse. Sheriff: Howdy, Friar. (organ stops) Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. Sexton's: What does that big-bellied bully want? Sexton's wife: Father, shh. Sheriff: (opens the poor box) Hmm. Well, what have we got here? Friar Tuck: Now, just a minute, sheriff! stuttering That's the poor box! Sheriff: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince John. (puts the coin in the bag) Every little bit helps. Sexton's wife: Oh, you put that back! Sheriff: And His Majesty also blesses you, little sister. Friar Tuck: You thievin' scoundrel! Sheriff: Now, take it easy, Friar. I'm just doin' my duty. Friar Tuck: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince John? Sheriff: Listen, Friar, you're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. Friar Tuck: Get out of my church! Out! Out! Out! Out! Sexton's wife: Oh, dear me. Friar Tuck: (fighting Sheriff) You want taxes? I'll give you taxes! Sheriff: Ow! Sexton: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Friar! (Friar Tuck fights the Sheriff but the vulture guard grabs his hood and blinds him) Sheriff: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. (chains Friar Tuck) Sexton's wife: Oh, no! Sexton: Oh, there, there, Mother. Allan-a-Dale: Every town Has its ups and downs Sometimes ups Outnumber the downs But not in Nottingham Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts